The present invention relates to a maintenance computer of a monitoring and control system for maintaining the plant monitoring and control system provided with a controller which performs monitoring and control of each part of a plant, and an integration computer which performs calculation processing for monitoring and control of the controller and the plant by executing a program; and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a maintenance program of the plant monitoring and control system.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-114294 (JP 2003-114294 A) discloses the monitoring maintenance system which monitors and maintains the monitoring and control system of the power generation plant from outside. The monitoring maintenance system of JP 2003-114294 A diagnoses malfunction and degradation of the equipment in the plant from outside of the plant, and formulates the maintenance plan for replacing equipment and the like.